Race to the finish
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Suspicious Harry follows Malfoy again.  Is he different or the same old Malfoy.  Read as Harry tries to apologize for his mistakes.  Smut/slash b/b not my usual but I tried. Post D/H


**Race to the finish**

**Complete boy on boy smut/slash you've been warned**

After everyone had left the funeral he approached her. She was alone, he was alone it seemed only fitting that they should make amends. She would need his help anyway. They both had nothing left after the war, save each other that is. He gently placed his slender fingers over her shoulder, before pulling the baby into his arms. With one hand on her forearm and the other holding the baby snugly against his chest he apparated them to a small home he'd only been to once before as a child.

* * *

Harry approached the small cottage. Surprisingly, the yard looked as if someone had just mowed and deweeded it. He didn't know Andromeda Tonks to have a house elf so he assumed a kind neighbour or friend had helped out. It had been a few days since the funeral and Harry decided that he needed to check in on them. He wasn't sure what kind of support she would need from him, but he was determined to be the best Godfather he could to little Teddy.

He approached the stone pathway to her house and quickly walked up to her front steps. He knocked quietly on her paint chipped front door, hoping that if Teddy was asleep he wouldn't wake him. The door to her small cottage opened slowly and instead of being met with the soft features of Andromeda Tonks, Harry was staring into the distinctly grey eyes and pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

Instinctively, he pulled his wand from under his traveling cloak and pointed it directly at Malfoy's chest. Draco raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his broad chest before leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Lower your wand Potter, I'm wandless," replied Draco smoothly.

"Draco dear, who is it?" called a voice from inside.

"It's just Harry Potter, Auntie, no one special" he smirked.

"Lovely, ask him in would you dear," she called again.

Motioning with his arms in an overly sarcastic way, he moved sideways to allow Harry to enter. With brows furrowed, Harry slowly lowered his wand before pushing by Draco and entering the cottage in a panic.

Andromeda was inside the kitchen when he entered making lunch.

"You're just in time for lunch, Harry dear, care to join us?" she said as she pulled an extra plate from her cupboard.

Still stunned he sat quietly and watched in silence as Draco carried Teddy in and placed him effortlessly in his highchair.

Harry's eyes darted all over the room, looking for any signs of distress as Draco sat across from him.

"Relax, would you, I haven't imperiused, or confunded anyone,"

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Still dim I see," he replied smoothly.

Harry knew that getting a straight answer out of Draco was improbable.

Placing a tray of sandwiches on the table in front of them, Andromeda turned to Harry and asked "Are you planning on staying with us for a few days Harry?"

"I uh…YES actually," he answered. He hadn't actually planned on staying at all, but seeing as he didn't trust Draco to be here alone with them he decided that keeping an eye on the lot of them was in everybody's best interest.

"Sure, you did, I see you brought your overnight bag with you," Draco mocked looking around for the imaginary bag.

"Actually, I just wanted to see if it would be alright before I imposed myself upon your hospitality."

"You're welcome here anytime, Harry"

"I'll just return home and get my things then"

"home?" snickered Draco to low for his auntie to hear.

Harry ignored this and continued to smile up at Andromeda while eating his sandwich.

* * *

"I have to go back" his voice came out in a rush.

"What the bloody hell is going on mate?" asked Ron staring as Harry began stuffing various items into his rucksack.

"Malfoy is staying with Andromeda, he's up to something, I'm not sure what"

"Harry, honestly, he has nothing left, both his parents are in Azkaban, Voldemort is dead, Bellatrix is gone, she's the only family he has left, do you really think he'll do something to the only family he has?" questioned Hermione.

"Not sure, I have to go" he rushed and with a crack and no goodbye he was gone again.

It was nightfall when he finally returned. Teddy was already asleep in his cot and Andromeda and Draco were playing a game of wizards chess when he let himself in.

"You can put your things in Nymphadora's old room, Harry, third door on the left," she pointed down the hall, while still trying to concentrate on the game.

Harry placed his bag in what appeared to be a teenage girls room. It was obvious nothing had changed since long before Tonk's death. He placed his rucksack down on a plush rug in the tidy room and returned to the sitting area.

Sitting down next to Mrs. Tonks Harry noticed that Draco was concentrating fully on the game contemplating his next move.

"Checkmate," he said after a couple more moves.

"well that's it for me Draco, I think I'll retire to the bath, thanks for the game," she said as she kissed her nephew goodnight.

"Harry, why don't you take my place"

"Great idea" challenged Harry.

"Whatever" replied Draco as he reset the chess board.

Harry was shite at chess, he wished Ron were here. However, playing chess would ultimately give Harry the opportunity he was looking for, a chance to talk to Malfoy alone to figure out what he was up to.

"You think you can beat me, do you Potter?"

Harry just shrugged in response, he wasn't that confident in his chess playing skills, but he wasn't about to let Malfoy win before they even started.

"Ladies first," Draco sneered as he motioned for Harry to start the game.

Tentatively Harry tried to think about the first move Ron always made. He couldn't remember so he just made his regular move.

"Hmff" Draco sneered. "this games going to be over before it starts"

Draco beat Harry three games in a row. Growing frustrated he finally said, "what are you bloody doing here anyways,"

"None of your concern"

"Actually it is, Teddy is my Godson and I will not let you, terrify and abuse him"

"What makes you think that I'd try and hurt my own cousin?"

Getting angry and frustrated himself Draco pushed up his sleeves and stood, glaring down at Harry with those piercingly grey eyes.

"Are you trying to intimidate me with that thing," Harry cried as he pointed to the dark mark on Malfoy's forearm.

"Because _your_ Dark Lord has branded me too, care to see," he jumped to his feet and pulled his tshirt over his head. A mark just as ugly as the one on Draco's arm was splayed down the entire right side of Harry's torso. Identical in colour and shape was the undeniable, unmistakable dark mark.

"I bet you did that to yourself, make yourself seem more impressive than you actually are," he replied as he reached for the hem of his own shirt pulling it off.

"We've all got scars, you remember these don't you Potter" he motioned towards his own chest.

Harry's eyes darted across Draco's pale toned body. Thin angry white scars spread over his torso like tiger stripes. Harry was speechless. He bent down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it slowly over his head so that his eyes would be temporarily averted from staring at Draco's deformed skin.

Guilt washed through Harry and he had the sudden urge to vomit. Harry bent down again, hands on his knees heaving and trying to catch his breath.

Words finally found him as he spurted out "Malfoy I'm sss….."

"Shut it Potter" he interrupted, with a rude gesture in which Draco moved his hand down his torso and cupped himself.

"Pathetic, you are, you know that," Draco spun and strode down the hall to the guest room, next to Harry's and leaving Harry to contemplate everything he'd ever known.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned, their argument still fresh in his head. Malfoy was infuriating. Harry was mad at himself for not using his normal wit and sarcasm against Malfoy, he felt slightly defeated as well as guilty. Conflicting emotions were keeping him awake, as he finally came to the conclusion that, Draco Malfoy, was human after all.

Quietly, he snuck out of his room and into the room next to his. Draco was lying asleep on his back, shirtless and wearing only green silk pyjama bottoms, his arms were tucked neatly behind his head and he was lying on top of his bed linens. He looked younger than he was, more innocent.

The light of the moon from the window made his scars shine like thin silver snakes against his pale hairless skin. Harry had intended on waking Draco, demanding to know why he was here before apologizing for his behaviour in sixth year. But he just couldn't bring himself to waking him. Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed and put his head in his hands. Perhaps he needed to apologize more than Draco needed to be apologized to, he was just being selfish.

Instead of leaving though, he turned and laid down beside the slightly older boy. Harry instinctively reached out and with a featherlight touch and traced over the longest of the thin scars.

Draco's eyes shot open and he reached out and grabbed Harry by the wrist. Squeezing with more force than necessary.

"I uh… sorry…I just wanted to apologize I . I shouldn't have come," he stammered.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP Potter"

"I'll just go then," he tried to moved but Draco was still holding his wrist firmly. Harry looked into Draco's darkening gaze as he felt his hand being pulled south and under the thin silky pyjama bottoms of Draco Malfoy.

With a forced jerked Harry felt his fingers opened and clasped down on Draco's erect dick. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes but didn't move until he heard a strangled grunt. Was this some kind of sick way of getting over their animosity? Harry wasn't sure, he'd definitely never done this before, never even crossed his mind.

Slowly yet firmly Harry began to stroke his hand up and down the length of Draco's hard shaft. Grunting, and smirking slightly, Draco pushed his hips further towards Harry, indicating that he wanted him to continue. Draco could feel the rough calloused hand of Harry Potter pulling and stroking him at a disgustingly slow pace.

"are you trying to humiliate me with this?"

"because you're not" he said as he grabbed Draco's hand and shoved it down his own pyjama bottoms and wrapped his long fingers around his own hardened cock. Draco's hand was smooth and his fingers were cold considering it was a hot night. He moved his hand more firmly and urgently than Harry did.

Both boys were grunting and groaning as they pleasured each other. Before long though, they were becoming increasingly frustrated, especially Draco.

"Never done this before I see," panted Draco, as Harry began to squirm.

"Girlfriend a bit of a frigid bitch?" continued Draco.

Harry's silence indicated to Draco that he was probably correct in guessing that Harry had never wanked anyone but himself and had never been touched before by another.

"If you don't move that hand faster Potter, I'm going to flip you over and stick it in your arse," he threatened.

"If you uhhhh… don't like the way I'm doing this than…ahhh… do it yourself," he suggested back while looking straight into his eyes.

Draco quickened his pace on Harry, making him temporarily let go of his grasp on Draco. Realizing that this was now a contest of, who could last the longest, Harry quickened his pace to match Draco's. Harry's eyes were beginning to gloss over and his head was bent at an odd angle. Draco could tell Harry was close.

Using his free hand Draco grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him until his mouth crushed against his own. Fighting for dominance, Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's body limped and his hand ceased motion as he let Draco kiss him roughly. Near seconds later Draco felt Harry jerk in his hand and felt the unmistakable feeling of liquid oozing over his fingers.

Laughing slightly and panting he jerked his hips forward until he found his own release. Both boys were breathing heavily as Harry bent his head slightly and leant his face against Draco's sweaty chest.

"Save the cuddling for your girlfriend and get off me," Draco said as he pushed Harry's chest. Defeated and slightly out of breath still, Harry wiped his sticky hand on Draco's pillow and left.

**A/N I've never written slash before, not even sure how I feel about it.**


End file.
